Changing Fate
by XaNad
Summary: This is a story of three friends finding each other through a crazy situation. It leads them all into one big adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fan fic here, so comments and feedback are appreciated. ^^**

**Note: All characters in this story are not real, but some are. I'd like to give credit to Xyos and Will for giving me permission to use their characters. Thankies guys ^^**

**Note 2 (lolz): The whole story and everything is original. **

**Lastly, I hope you guys enjoy this story. I've been writing it down in a tablet. It's not completely finished, but I figured I should put something up. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Nadia<strong>

She stared out at the sunset, her chocolate locks blowing in the soft breeze. She sat on an old battered roof, which had lost its deep crimson tint, due to too much sunlight.

"Nadia, dinner's ready!" a loud, yet calming voice called from the ground floor of the small, old house. Nadia Lin. She was an average fifteen-year old girl, but had her interesting little quarks here and there. She wasn't too bad looking, with dark brown hair that was very wavy, thick, and about shoulder length. It complemented her semi petite body nicely. She had wild eyes, glowing a golden yellow color. She wore glasses and had a retainer, but never kept the metal accessory in her mouth. (Just like me. XD) Her looks and personality didn't really match though. She had a kind and sweet side, but she wasn't that type of girl that frets over her looks and clothes. She was pretty much a tomboy. She loved sports and playing video games. She wasn't "as delicate as a flower" like most people thought, in fact, she was just the opposite. She did not want to change what she was, and nothing and nobody could get her to think otherwise.

The brunette climbed back inside through the window, which led into her room. She studied the lavender walls of her bedroom. It had been her bedroom since childhood. She sighed as she walked down the cleared pathway, formed by boxes stacked and pushed to the side. She was at the top of the steps, now observing the nearly empty house. She imagined it with all their furniture filling the vacant home, playing back memories in her mind. The teen slid down the railing and made her way to the kitchen, where her family was awaiting.

Nadia was near tears as she dashed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. This was her home since she was just an infant. Leaving it behind didn't seem right, but of course, her family thought differently. Anger and sadness took over her body as she argued fiercely with her loved ones, hoping she could convince them to see her way. Nadia didn't want to start over. She was happy right here. Moving would be like taking a part of her away.

Tears ran down her warm cheeks, dripping onto the floor. Her body lay limp on the cool, hardwood flooring. She gently closed her eyes, trying to fill her head with positives about her current situation. Sadly, she couldn't think of anything. She had led such a happy life in her hometown of Corulaj. It had been a small town, but she felt it was perfect for her fairly small family.

Within twenty minutes, the fifteen-year old girl was out cold, her soft breath reflecting off of the floor. All was dark, but there was a bright light far out into the distance. Was she dreaming? In her current state, it was hard to tell if reality was just a dream, or her dream a reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya have it! Chapter one of my original story, "Changing Fate" I hope to have more up soon! Well, bai bai for now! <strong>

**~N~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hehe, well, Idk if some of you know or not, but I was planning to make an animation series on Flipnote Hatena, but I had a mishap with my DSi, so it's been on hold. It shall continue on here though! **

**Enjoy chapter two of changing fate! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Bizarre Dream<strong>

Nadia did not know what to call the world she was in at the moment. She could recall herself falling asleep, but it was still a little hazy in her mind. The girl was floating in what seemed to be and endless sky of black. It was to odd to be real, so she just went along with it and swam around. There seemed to be no exit, no escape out of this weird place. Where exactly was this anyway? She wondered…

She went on searching for a way out for what seemed to take hours. It was getting tiring, frustrating, and it was starting to frighten her a bit. Within the next few minutes of her search, a blinding light appeared in the distance. It looked like a sign of hope in her eyes. With that, she quickly set her focus on the light, and started going to it. It got brighter and brighter as she approached it, but when she was about to enter into it, a shadowed figure stood in her path. Before she could make out whom it was, it had vanished. All she knew was that it was a male, and quite a bit taller than she was. Not taking any more time to analyze her thoughts, the brunette swam into the blinding pool of light, not knowing what was next in this peculiar dream.

Nadia's black high tops gently landed on their soles, bringing the teen with them. This dream just got a Hell of a lot weirder. She stared around in awe at this weird, warped dimension she was in. Houses and mansions were floating. Cars were in the air, yet she was standing on something, but what? She looked down at her feet. Nothing. Just a multicolored, starry sky lay underneath, just the same as the rest of this place.

"Where the Hell am I?" That's all that crossed the chocolate haired girl's mind. She already knew this was all just some bizarre dream, but why was she dreaming this? Did it have some connection with her? All she could do is think about it. As weird as it was, nothing looked familiar. The homes didn't look like any houses from her neighborhood. The shadowed figure didn't look like anyone she knew, even though she only got a quick glimpse.

"Hello? Anyone?" Nadia's voice echoed. She longed to have someone explain just exactly what was going on. No answer. She sighed and began walking forward, wondering if she was being ignored. She looked up ahead and saw another bright light was shown. Great. Where could this light possibly lead? She carefully got closer, as if expecting another figure to show itself. Her expectations soon became filled as she saw another figure appear in front of it. This one was different though. It was male, but shorter than the last. She could even detect some features on this new male figure. It was still taller than she. His hair seemed to be a silky black color, and it was kind of long, but not down to the shoulders. As she neared him, his silhouette just faded into the light. She sighed.

"Well, it looks like he's not gonna tell me where I am." She continued into the light.

"Nadia! Wake up! We gotta get ready to go!" Her youngest sister Sam shook the brunette. Nadia's eyes blinked open. 'What.. just happened?' She was so confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! I hope you all like it. Feedback is appreciated! Thankies readers! Bai!<strong>

**~N~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, hey guys! Well, so far I like how this story is coming out. I had one concern, and that was how short the chapters were coming out, but I'm trying my best to make upcoming ones longer.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3 of 'Changing Fate'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Letting Go<strong>

Nadia looked at her phone. It was six a.m. This was unusual for her sister to be up this early, let alone continue to be her unnatural perky self. The yellow-eyed girl sat up and took a deep breath and a long look around her room. All of the boxes had been removed from the pale purple room while she was in her crazy dream. She sat up on the mattress, looking at her little sister.

"Come on girls, let's go!" Mom called up the stairs for Nadia and her younger sibling. Everyone was frantically packing downstairs. They all looked as if they were trapped and had a short amount of time to escape. The Lin family looked like they wanted to leave. All except Nadia. Sammy snatched Nadia's lavender cased pillow and made her way downstairs with it. Nadia just let herself sink in the soft, cushioned surface beneath her for a minute, wanting to take all of this in. 'What.. why was I dreaming this?' she thought. She didn't really know how to exactly react to it. She wasn't sure if it was something she should worry about or just brush off and never think about again. The girl stood up and tucked the mattress under her arm (It wasn't a huge thing, it was more like a mat). She walked outside her room and studied the empty hall sprouting pathways to the other empty rooms. Nadia let out a sad sigh and went downstairs to load the mattress in the moving truck, along with all the other possessions.

"Ready ladies?" Dad asked, starting up the car engine. Mrs. Lin looked back at her daughters. All but Nadia were fast asleep. Nadia had her nose pressed up against the cold, car window and looked at their now past home one last time. She didn't respond. She watched as the house that was once theirs fade into the distance.

(My original plan was to stop there, but that seemed just way too short. :P)

Nadia's eyes swung open as she felt the car come to a halt. Everything was a big blur in her eyes at first, but she put on her glasses to adjust her wild eyes. She gazed outside of the car window, taking in the view of the towering house. It was okay looking, but it gave off some creepy vibes. It was very tall, but it wasn't extremely thin. On the outside, it didn't look too bad. Some minor repairs would be needed, but Dad could take care of that. What really caught the young woman's eyes was the house's odd color. It was all very dark. Navy blue painted siding, and not to mention the raspberry colored roof. Nadia couldn't wait to see the inside of this tower.  
>"Wow, you guys have a really good taste in selecting homes" Nadia remarked sarcastically as she stepped out of the car along with the rest of the family (My mommy would never put up with that attitude. ^^' Hehe, I'd be scolded.).<p>

"Don't worry babe, we'll have it fixed to our liking in no time." Mr. Lin kissed his daughter affectionately on her forehead. "Well, let's go have a look, shall we?" Mr. Lin unlocked the door and held it open for his eldest daughter. Nadia gave a small nod and walked in followed by the rest of her family.

The wooden floor creaked loudly as it was stepped on. The inside looked so barren, but at least it was in fairly good condition. The foyer was pretty massive, definitely bigger than their other home's. The kids all ran off in different directions, looking for bedrooms to claim as their own. Nadia trailed off away from the bottom floor and headed upstairs. There were three doors on the second floor. Two of them were locked, so it left the teen with no other choice then to try the third room. She twisted the doorknob to find that it was unlocked, so she pushed it open.

Nadia entered a good-sized room. "This one's mine!" She slammed the door behind her and locked it. The bedroom was a sky blue and had puffy white clouds soaring across the sky. 'Whoever painted this room had a creative imagination.' She thought. 'It's beautiful.' Nadia was a plain and simple girl, but she had quite the imagination herself. She really liked the room she would be staying in. It was so creative, yet it had so much simplicity in it, just like the brunette that stood and observed it.

After hours of unloading, boxes piled up in nearly all of the rooms. Nadia wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead. The glow from the sunset could barely be seen from a dusty window in the foyer. The teen walked through the house, looking for a place where she could just sit and watch the golden sun set. She ventured up another set of stairs on the second floor. It led all the way up to a door on the end of a long hallway. Nadia cautiously approached it and gripped the doorknob. A weird figure flew toward her and shoved her down. Nadia fell on her butt and just sat there. She was a little freaked out by this occurrence. The pale ghost-like figure had cerulean hair, the bangs longer than the rest. It was definitely female. Her deep blue eyes matched her hair. Nadia recalled that she said something. 'What did she say?' she wondered. The brunette certainly wasn't going to find herself in that room at the moment. She stood up and just walked back down the stairs to the second floor.

Nadia lay in her bed, disappointed that she was missing the gorgeous sky fade from a vibrant orange to a mysterious blue shade. She never missed a sunset back in Corulaj. It was part of her daily routine. Her best friends, Mimi and Nick, had always joined her. She sighed at the thought of their tradition being broken. 'I'll shower in the morning…' she thought as her eyelids covered her yellow orbs. She couldn't shake her peculiar experience with that blue haired girl. She had no idea who she was, let alone why she was keeping her away from that room. 'Sooner or later I'm gonna have to figure out what lays through that door..' Nadia's thoughts faded as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the longer chapter 3! Lolz, it was a lot of fun to write this one. <strong>

**Who is this blue haired girl?**

**What the Hell is in this room?**

**When will some real action begin in to make this story not boring? :P**

**Stay tuned for next time of 'Changing Fate'! Baibai for now! ^^**

**~N~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I posted. School started up, and since I am taking almost all honors classes, I'm pretty stressed out. I'm gonna try my hardest as to post a chapter every Monday from here on out. Just be patient, and I promise to give you all a chapter in return. ^^**

**Here it is! Chapter 4 of Changing Fate!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Nightmare that Started All<strong>

After an hour of what seemed like a deep sleep, Nadia found herself in front of her new tower-like house. The dark building was engulfed in bright orange flames that were dancing throughout the place.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone?" The girl ran around the house panicking and frantically searching for her family. The car was there, and it was nighttime. The Lin family would not just get up in the middle of the night and walk to God knows where. Nadia was losing it now, not knowing how else to react. Her family might have been in the burning house before her. The chocolate haired girl screamed in a mix of anger and confusion. She didn't know what the Hell was going on. Tears dripped from her yellow orbs, filled with sadness and anger. Who she was angry at and why, she did not know the answer. Something was responsible for this tragedy, and whoever it was, they had to pay.

Nadia darted away from the flaming house and down the pebble driveway. She took one last glance at the weakened house. It looked as if it were a creation from Hell. As she turned and continued running down a road, she soon realized that the Lin's were not the only victims. Other houses were up in flames as well, but no one could be seen. Nadia was shocked and horrified. 'What the Hell is going on?' she thought. It was a living nightmare.

Tears continued to flow out of Nadia's eyes as she ran. The world around her began to look blurry now. She tried to focus on looking for a way to escape the once populated town, but her eyes wouldn't allow it. The teen girl flew back as she collided with something, rather someone.

"…Ow.." a male voice said. Nadia just lay there, not knowing how to respond. He could be the 'something' that started this huge disaster. She searched for an object that could do some sort of damage if needed. She gripped a semi heavy branch and hoisted it over her shoulder as she stood. Her eyes examined the male that lay on the ground. He seemed to be about her age. He had fairly short blonde hair that cut off just below his ears. His messy bangs partially covered his brows. The boy's eyes shot open. Nadia jumped back a little, caught off guard. She held the branch with both hands, getting herself into a battle stance. The young man stumbled to his feet. He was taller than she, and his deep blue eyes studied the female figure that stood in front of him. He took a small step forward.

"Stay away.." Nadia warned, teeth clenched and her grip on the heavy piece of wood tighter. The boy got the message and stepped back. "Now tell me, who are you? And why did you do this?"

"Hey, you wait a second! I did not do THIS." He gestured to the burning town around him. "I'm just as confused as you are. Who are YOU?" He pointed to the short girl.

"..I'm Nadia.." She replied. "And you are?" The brunette crossed her arms, the branch still in hand, waiting for him to respond.

"I'm-" The blonde had started. He was interrupted by a loud screech from the distance.

"Hold that thought.. what the heck was that?" The brunette asked, a bit frightened from the loud noise.

"I.. I don't know…" The boy responded. "Whatever it is… maybe we should go check it out." He broke off a long wooden branch from a nearby tree. He looked over at the girl. Nadia nodded her head in response, even though she did not know what lay ahead of them. The two of them held their temporary weapons tightly and ran toward the monstrous scream.

The teens stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw. A large, plant like creature stood in their path. It was slimy and a sickly green color. Its roots were stuck in the ground under the two humans, waiting for a proper chance to strike. Its three big black eyes stared at them viciously. It was unreal.

"That thing looks hungry." Nadia observed the creature quickly and carefully. She looked at the blonde. "What do ya say we give it somethin' to eat on?"

"I say we do." The two looked at each other for a moment and nodded. They got into their battle stances and made the first move. The both of them swung their weapons simultaneously at the monster. Not a scratch on it. After trying this approach a few more times, it seemed useless. The two jumped back.

"Gah! It's not working!" the boy remarked. He looked at Nadia. "What should we do?"

"I don't know! How should I know?" the girl shouted. The monster's roots shot up from the ground and wrapped around the two.

"Aaaah!" The both of them screamed. The monster whipped them around violently. They were rendered helpless.

"It.. all ends here.. huh?.." Nadia sighed in defeat. She looked at the boy. She gasped. He had managed to free his arms, and was reaching for a thorn on the monster's slimy root. He managed to grip it and pulled at it. It began to peel off of the monster, causing some of its sticky skin to come off. The monster roared in pain and released the teens. They fell to the ground with a thump, but stood up and readied themselves to attack quickly. Nadia focused in on the monster's eyes. 'Maybe those are its weak points' she thought. "Hey, aim for its eyes." The teen looked at her and then the monster. He nodded, showing he understood.

"On three." They positioned themselves. "One… Two… THREE!" The both of them launched their branches at the dark black eyes. The monster screamed in pain and fell backward, leaving its last eye vulnerable. "Shall we?"

"We shall" Nadia responded as the two of them leaped at the ugly beast, stabbing it directly in its eye. The monster screeched one last time and dissipated into the air, leaving nothing behind. Nadia smiled. "Haha, it was no match for Nadia and.. er.."

"My name is.." The blonde responded and returned the smile. She gave him a weird look.

"I'm sorry, it's what? I didn't quite catch that.." She scratched her head, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's okay. My name is.." His voice trailed off once again. Nadia tilted her head a little like a confused little puppy.

"I.. don't understand.." She looked down, saddened and confused. It didn't make sense.

"You will.. soon enough." He stated as he faded away. Nadia gasped. He was gone. Vanished. Nadia looked around for a moment and realized he wasn't coming back. She continued on.

Nadia ran forward past the battleground. A bright light was shown up ahead, just like in her first dream. The dark haired girl ran forward into the bright light, expecting it to be a way out of the Hellhole.

Nadia shot up from her pillow, her shirt sticking to her figure. Her pillow was damp with sweat, as was her forehead. The teen wanted to cry. It was just another dream, more like a nightmare. They had to mean something. There was no way she was just having them and then they'd just go away. 'Who.. was that guy?' Nadia was just unsure of herself. Were these dreams were trying to tell her something? Were they some sort of warning? The brunette wondered..

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! So sorry for the wait. ^^' Well, hope you guys check out my story next week! Until then, hasta lunes! Hehe.<strong>

**~N~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am extremely sorry for this** **being so so so late and all... I understand if you stopped following it.. Welp, it's summer now, so I feel it's time for a fresh start back into this story ^^**

**Please enjoy Chapter 5 of Changing Fate!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **5:** **Xyos**

Nadia drifted back to sleep soon after the 'incident' so to speak. She still wondered who that boy was.. And also what had just happened. She wondered if that would be the fate of her new home and the town that surrounded it. 'No one deserves that..' the young girl thought. The brunette had awoken a few hours later to the sound of the door bell. The teen dragged herself out of bed, her hair all knotty and frizzed out. In her black tank top and red plaid patterned pajama pants, she proceeded towards the front door. As Nadia opened the door, she was a little surprised to see a woman standing there. The woman was an older woman, about in her early 60's. She had long, faded black hair and was a little shorter than she. She had golden skin, and stood there with a greeting smile on her face. 'Must be one of the neighbors..' the teen thought. "Hello dear, we just wanted to stop by and welcome our new neighbors to this little town." The woman said in her raspy yet kind voice. "Uh... We?" The teen replied, a bit confused as the woman stood there, alone. Nadia scratched her head. "Oh, I apologize, dear. Hold tight for just a minute." The woman walked out of the doorway for a moment. She returned with a tall young man in a short time. Nadia studied the boy. He was a bit taller than she, but her figure was slightly thinner than his. He, though, had some muscle on him. His eyes were a dark, deep red color. His shoulder length jet black hair rustled a little in the soft breeze behind them. Nadia came to the realization that he was the figure from one of the dreams. He matched the description of the shadowed silhouette floating in front of the portal. The woman smiled. "We are the Fireldi's. I'm Mileena, but please, call me Mrs. Fireldi." She turned a little towards the boy and patted his shoulder gently. "This here, is my son, Xyos." Xyos gave a small wave and shot a look at his mother. The expression on his face signaled that he was forced to be here. "Well, we just wanted to welcome you to Terunia. If you ever need anything, we live right down the road." She gave a farewell smile and wave. "Have a good day" the welcoming, raspy voice said as she and the boy walked down the rocky driveway. Nadia closed the door quietly to avoid waking her family. Xyos. He had to be the figure from her dream. The physical appearances were identical. If it was him.. Then why the Hell was she dreaming about him? She was certain that the dreams were connected. How they were connected.. She hadn't the slightest idea...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapie 5. ^^<strong>

**I hope you like it. I apologize if you think it's too short or anything. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up this week. With vaca coming up n all, I'll have a little less time to work on this, but I'll have time at night to. Welp, stay tuned for chapter 6! I'll keep you all updated! ^^ Thankies!**

**P.S. You all should go check out "Balance Slays the Demon"! It is a brand new story by my bestest friend in the entire world, Will (The Destroyer of Darkness). EoT may b discontinued.. But Will just needed a fresh start. ^^ Please! Check it out! ^^**

**~N~**


End file.
